Various techniques have been proposed to supply learning systems. One type of learning system is an example-tracing tutor (ETT) having been used to build intelligent tutoring systems (ITS). The popularity of this type of system is due to the reduction of effort and expertise requirements associated with building these tutors. The effectiveness of these systems is based in their ability to capture learner behavior at a fine-grained level and provide step-by-step guidance in structured learning activities. In the present disclosure, a technique for building a tutor model system will be disclosed.